Talk:St. Maria's Private Catholic School/@comment-82.40.208.99-20150727093945
Reicheru: "I wouldn't survive a day at that h***hole, neither would the Sinophone members." Yong-il: "Me neither, I would rather die than go to that h***hole." Jann Simmons: "WELL IT'D BE A LOT BETTER IF YOU SERVANTS OF SATAN ATTENDED!" Sophie: "Back off! Your school needs to be closed down forever!" Gemma the Good Witch: "I agree and so do my sisters, my cousins and my witch friends!" Yong-il: "Yeah! Tariko-chan wouldn't survive a single day!" Jann Simmons: "Quiet, you descendants of the devil! I want my school to stay! MY SCHOOL, MY RULES. GOT IT?!??!" Marie: "닥쳐! 부모는 학교를 싫어! 모든 사람이 당신의 바보 같은 믿음을 강제 당신은 만족! 난 니가 싫어! 아빠가 싫어! 엄마가 싫어! 심지어 대니와 조이 당신을 싫어!" (Translation: Shut up! Parents hate your school! Forcing your dumb beliefs on everyone you meet! I hate you! Dad hates you! Mom hates you! and even Danny and Zoe hate you!) goes up to her Marie: "당신은 내 장난감을 빼앗아 장난감 로봇을 가지고 노는 저를 공격하고 내 바트 장난감을 가지고 노는 저를 공격하고, 나를 유기오 카드를 재생 내버려!" (Translation: You take away my toys, attack me for playing with toy robot and hit me for playing with my Bart toy, and won't let me play Yu-Gi-Oh cards!) Huizong: "" (Translation: You tell her Marie!) Maria: "I'm not even Catholic, My mommy is Shinto and my daddy grew up a Protestant, I'm Half-Shinto, Half-Protestant, even though Mikey-san wants me to renounce my Shinto faith, but mommy said If I want to keep it, It's my choice, and my choice was made, I'm keeping it, much to his dismay." comes closer to Maria, but Ichiro comes infront of her Ichiro: "Hey, old hag, stay away from Maria-chan!" Jann: "YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER IS A SINFUL CHILD, ONLY BOYS CAN PLAY WHAT SHE LIKES!" Ichiro: "Tomboys exist, baka!" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: D*** b****, Can someone infect her with the bubonic plague or something? I cannot take anymore of this) Maria: "Jann, your beliefs are the equivalent to Another Nicole's Barbie cupcakes, they are both bad." Jann: "They're not, you demonic child!!!" Maria: "Your mom's a demonic child." snickers Maria "" (Translation: Hey, Hey, Ichi-kun, She's says I'm demonic for playing with Transformers!) Ichiro: "" (Translation: I know, she's such an idiot!) Jann: "Toys, Tomboys, Flamboyance, militaries, Mandarin Chinese, and video games are work from the Devil and Lucifer to turn kids into badly-behaved brats and Satanists! OBEY GOD'S WORDS ON THESE!" Huizong: "" (Translation: I was in the Imperial Japanese Army during WWII! DOES THAT MAKE ME SINFUL!) Jann: "STOP BEING SATAN'S LANGUAGE!" Maria: "I heard she found a church called the Church of Jesus Christ and God, she's the pastor, but she has no to very little members, she's too much of a nutcase." Ichiro: "She also think Polythesim religions are sinful because she considers Pagan beliefs devil-worshipping, including my own." Jann: "There is only one God! From Our Godly Ruler's bible "Deuteronomy 6:13: Fear the lord your God, serve Him only and take oaths in His name", So, Your religion is sinful!" Sophie: "Yeah, she also pretty much hates the ghosts, she thinks they are associated with the occult and Satanism." Jann: "And, Psychics and ghosts are Satanic and promote the occult! Our Godly ruler's Bible said "Leviticus 19:31: Do not turn to mediums or necromancers, do not seek them out, and so make yourself unclean by them, I am the Lord your God" Reicheru: "Listen, baka. JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE GHOSTS DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE SATANIC! DO YOU F***ING UNDERSTAND!" Sophie: "I highly agree. Besides, you don't have to take sources from the Bible every time. There's more than one religion." Jann: "BUT THE BIBLE IS MY FRIEND!" Ichiro: "Not everything in the Bible is true, most of it is myth!" Maria: "I heard she banned the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime in the school because the characters didn't act nice to each-other and promoted "rivalries", what did you expect? Seto is supposed to be an d***, that's why the fangirls love him!" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Now, I know where you got the "Kaiba" nickname from) Maria: "Because, you are a brutal boy." Dae-Jung nods